This invention introduces a hospital bed that splits open at its mid section to allow a sliding tray containing a built-in bed pan to integrate with the bed. The tray has built-in soap dish next to the pan that operates by pumping cleansing liquid to the affected working area. The bed pan is designed to open at the bottom on a single push button for disposal, and a sliding lid on the top that together provide sanitary in-bed lavatory services. Providing toilet services to patient who suffer from serious physical injury, tolerate sever pain for making a physical move, or totally unable to make a physical move, has been a major challenge in health care facilities. Patients suffer inevitable psychological and physical difficulties to perform this routine procedure on bed. There are numerous reports of bedridden injury of the patient, unable to move, tried alternatives to perform the daily routine; patients have fell down and suffered broken head or other body parts merely because the procedure on the mattress was not acceptable to them.
This invention focuses on a simple method to provide comfortable and easy approach for the patient and the staff to get the job done in a clean, affrodable and economical approach.
There are many different toilet bed models in the international commercial market, although each one has obvious differences from another, generally are part of a more complex and multi functional bed system that narrows the use of the bed. There are models of the bed that convert to a sitting chair with recline foot position (i.e Model Number: KJW-DF512LN), models in which the bed opening is connected to a suction pump via hoses (i.e. Model No.:XR.LJ18-02, 3), a simple model that slides in the mid section of the bed which requires degrees of move of the patient's body, or some additional complicated and sophisticated multi functional bed patented by Acuiline international corporation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,837), where not all the functions necessarily can be of use to every patient.
This invention is a simple integration of a bed pan to the midsection of a conventional hospital bed with power driven back lift, head rise, and inclined knee section. This invention can be lessened by eliminating the power driven rise sections of the bed or improved by automating the tray operation by patient. But it certainly is a needed product for hospitals and home cares facilities where they have multi bed rooms and short staff.